Candy canes and combat skirts
by Articuno2011
Summary: Weiss and Ruby go to look for something to get Blake and Yang for the holidays but find something better instead. ((Also, breaking news I am bad at summaries and titles))


"Maybe we could get Yang a coupon for a free hair cut. And then maybe give Blake some tuna!"

"Maybe you can be mature about this, Ruby."

"C'mon Weiss! I was just joking."

"Well with a teammate like Yang, all you ever hear are jokes."

"Don't forget I knew her for half my life so I had to deal with her longer than you."

"Good point. But we still have to figure out what to get Blake and Yang."

What was going on you ask? Well, you see, every year at beacon academy, the students have to get presents for the teammates of their teams around Christmas or winter. Usually it would be the two students who ended up as partners for the next few years at the academy that would help each other figure out what to get, whether they were on the same team or not. Of course Yang and Blake would go off to look for something for both Ruby and Weiss, while Weiss and Ruby did the same. At first they started off with team JNPR but they evetually went their own ways and left team RWBY to themselves and then they left each other to plan out what to get for each other. That brings us to the current situtation.

"How about we get them some combat skirts like ours?" Ruby suggested at one point.

"That does seem like a good idea, but I don't think they are good enough for that." Weiss replied. "We could get them a card."

"Even if it had money in it, that seems like a last minute idea that is lazy and it they might not like it. I mean, they could get both of us something good like some new attachments for our weapons and then we just give them a card with like 10 dollars in it." Ruby said back.

"You are just over thinking it."

"But knowing how much Yang likes this stuff, it would be a little disappointing to her."

"Well than what do you think we should get her?"

Ruby looked down and just shrugged. "Let's just look inside the shops we past by and see if there is anything that they might like.". They kept walking for what felt like forever, until Ruby noticed Weiss shivering.

"What is wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked her when she saw her.

"I just... don't like the cold that much." Weiss replied.

"Well you aren't wearing a jacket or hoodie or sweater or anything like that for the matter. Of course you are going to be cold!"

"You shouldn't worry about if I am cold or not. We should just get Blake and Yang some gifts and once we do that then we can go back to our dorm and then I won't be cold anymore." Weiss said, walking past Ruby.

Ruby caught up to her and started to un-pin her cape/hood. "Nonsense, no one should have to worry about the weather." She said as she tried to wrap her cape around Weiss. It was at this that caused Weiss to blush a bit, but luckily her face was red from the cold already so Ruby didn't notice it.

"No you don't have to do this, I will be fine honestly!" Weiss said trying to get the cape off of her and give it back to Ruby.

"I wear it all the time. You should get a chance to wear it! Plus you aren't being the best teammate if you don't follow your leader's command." Ruby said back. She could feel a shiver start up her spine from the cold weather but did her best to supress it so Weiss wouldn't notice it. But she did notice it.

"Look Ruby, you are already shivering. We could atleast share it." Weiss suggested.

"And how is that? Plus I don't think my cape is going to keep both of us warm!". Weiss thought for a moment before a thought crossed her mind and before she could think up anything else, she put it into motion. She grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pulled her foward and put her lips on Ruby's. Ruby could feel her face warmup and turn red, from both the cold and the kiss. It felt like time had stopped for both of them and then suddenly start again once Weiss pulled away, both their faces red.

"Weiss... I... Uhhh-" Ruby started but was silenced when Weiss just said, "You said you wanted a way to keep us both warm didn't you? And to me you look almost as red as your name!". And Weiss wrapped the cape around both of them using her arm and walked them back to the academy in a silence almost as cold as the weather. They would have kept going if Ruby hadn't suddenly say-

"Weren't we supposed to get something for Blake and Yang?"

"..."


End file.
